White Marble
by Iavas
Summary: After proposing to Relena, Heero leaves for a mission at the cost of his own life. Will Relena be able to move on with her life? Romance/angst


> She sat by herself in the corner of the dimly lit cafe, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. She sat alone, her back to the rest of the occupants, her thoughts far away.

> She stared at her reflection in the dark liquid that swirled in the fragile cup she held in her worn hands, hands worn by work and love. Love¡Kshe had that once, and then, it slipped from her grasp. She hadn¡¦t held on tightly enough, hadn¡¦t loved enough. Haunted blue eyes stared back at her from the depths of the black coffee.

> Why did you have to go off and leave? She thought bitterly, why did you have to go off and kill yourself? Her life had felt like it had truly begun around ten months ago¡Kten short months of happiness, ten long months of grief. Ten months ago, he had proposed to her. Her hand tightened around the cup at the memory of the beautiful moment, a scene she never stopped replaying in her mind. The diamond ring now sat on her ring finger, flashing dully as if it too had sensed that the groom was gone, and its owner was not getting married. Ten months ago, she had blazed with happiness which had enhanced her beauty, almost giving he glow. Ten months ago¡K

> She sighed, and stared out the window. Couples walked past, hand in hand, or arm around each other. She smiled bitterly. We never got to have a normal teenage life, did we, _koi_? She asked him in her mind silently. Ten months ago, it had seemed possible. Then, three months ago, three of the longest months of her life, he had left her. He had left her only one month to their wedding day. One short month! Left her for a mission, a stupid mission that killed him! He self-detonated himself, in order to complete the stupid mission! Her hands tightened around the cup, and in a burst of emotion, broke the fragile thing, shattering broken china and coffee everywhere. She didn¡¦t really care.

> Clumsily, as if her fingers were deliberately disobeying what her mind had ordered, she picked up the fragments, cutting herself on their sharp edges. Finally, she gave up. Fumbling in her purse, she left a paper bill, including a little extra for the broken crockery, and quickly left the place.

> She stepped from the dark interior of the cafe into the bright afternoon. Too bright for eyes that were red from weeping too much, too bright for a girl in mourning clothes with a dead heart. She stared for a while, as if unsure of where she stood, tears threatening to course down the gaunt cheeks of hers.

> That's¡Kthat's where he proposed, she thought with despair, right there in that restaurant! Why¡Kwhy did you have to go and kill yourself!? She brought her knuckle to her lips, suppressing a sob.

> She wandered aimlessly, meandering through the streets of the city with no destination in mind, only to escape from the pain. Every shop, every restaurant, every park contained a fragment of a memory. Haunted eyes stared past everything, seeing only memories of something that she might never have again, could never experience.

> She stopped suddenly, realizing where she had ended up: the cemetery. Rows and rows of gray marble monuments, reaching up towards the sky. Her hands clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palm, leaving little crescent shaped wounds. An incoherent sound, a whimper, uttered itself from her throat in despair at what lay before her.

> White marble, the best quality, she had insured that. Simple yet elegant, just like him, the tombstone wasn¡¦t fancy; just a mark that it was his space. The words were simple too, carved in a straight bold font. He had always hated the fancy handwritings and scripts. Reaching out impulsively, she traced the firm lettering against the pale stone. ¡§Light of all hope,¡¨ she murmured softly to herself, ¡§that¡¦s what you always were; you gave me hope.¡¨

> A finger touched her cheek, explored the patch of dried tears. ¡§I never knew I was dead,¡¨ a voice remarked cynically, ¡§and I¡¦m not sure I want to be either.¡¨ That voice struck a chord in her memory, a chord only too familiar. She whirled around to face him.

> ¡§Heero.¡¨

> ¡§Relena.¡¨

> Their names were on each other's lips, more breathed than said. They could only stare at each other, no words strong enough to convey their emotions, but it was enough.

> He reached for her hand, seeking comfort in her warmth, as she sought truth in the firmness of his hand. Cynically, he looked at the ring on her ring finger, before staring back into her eyes, drowning himself into their ocean depths. Slowly, with a gentleness unimaginable with those hands that had taken the lives of countless, he wrapped his fingers around hers, closing them.

> ¡§Will you marry me?¡¨

> They continued to stare at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Her answer was in her eyes, but all the same, she opened her lips to confirm it, as if the sound of the word was more binding than any bound could ever be.

> ¡@
> 
> ¡§Yes.¡¨
> 
> ~*~OWARI~*~
> 
> ¡@
> 
> * Did you like it? I hope you did! Of course I wouldn't kill Heero! And sorry for those who wanted to see the action or Heero proposing.
> 
> * Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I don't make any money from it; all my money comes from my allowance.


End file.
